Don't care about anything else
by GinnytheQueen
Summary: Jily one-shot. Seventh year. "James you're not thinking this straight. What would your parents think?" "Let them think that I've knocked you up."


Today is Lily's birthday, and I wanted to write something. 

* * *

Lily was laying in her bed in the Head Girl dormitory. There had been so many injured students that Madam Pomfrey had had to send those who weren't in mortal danger to their own dormitories because there wasn't enough room in the Infirmary.

James sat by her bed. Thank Godric, he had only needed a few healing charms to cure his wounds and be fully okay. Lily hadn't been so lucky. Most of her injuries were cuts and bruises and those were already fading, but a masked Death Eater had managed to hit her on her right hand and leg. Those still hurt.

Lily was crying. Maybe from the pain, maybe for the shock of the day's events. They weren't talking. Just occasionally glancing at each other to make sure they were actually alive.

"We could've both died today. I'm sorry. I love you."

James took her hands in his. They remained silent for a long time, the only sounds in the room were Lily's sobs and James's deep breathing. Lily couldn't help but think that he was blaming her for what had happened with Voldemort – if she hadn't wanted to go out so badly, if she hadn't dared cross him – they wouldn't be in this situation now and, most importantly, they wouldn't be his most likely next targets.

After what felt like an eternity, James finally spoke. His breaths were uneven and his voice broken. He sounded angry.

"Marry me. Today, right now, I don't care. Just say yes."

She was obviously taken aback. He didn't sound like he was joking. She didn't think he would actually be joking in this situation anyway. The only think that she managed to say was: "We're eighteen, James."

"I don't care," he repeated, angrier. "After what just happened… I don't care anymore. I just want you to be safe. And mine. Marry me."

It took her all her strength to reply the way she did. "James you're not thinking this straight. What would your parents think?"

"Let them think that I've knocked you up."

"That's not what I meant. James, you're… a pureblood. They'll want you to do better than me."

She still couldn't stop the horrible sobbing.

"Don't even try that excuse. You know _they_ don't care."

"They might not mind me as your girlfriend, maybe. But you're the last of the Potter line, James. You can't just throw centuries of blood purity away for me."

"I can, I will. You're talking nonsense. You're being completely delirious right now. As if I could care less of blood purity. I want you, Lily. I want your soul, your heart, your mind, your body, everything. Even your blood."

She was desperately trying to find something else to say. "You could be disowned," she whispered.

"You know I won't. My parents like you, Lily. Not for who you are, but _for what you do to me_. They know I love you to madness. That I've been in love with you for years. Bloody hell, why are you saying these things? Don't _you_ want to marry me?"

"Of bloody course I want to marry you, James! Don't you think everything would be easier for me? My parents are dead and I have no place to go anyway, and no money. I'm just trying to be rational here. Marrying me would not be in _your_ best interest."

"I don't _care_ about what's best for me, I've told you! I only want you and I want you now. We'll be leaving Hogwarts in a month, Lily, you'd better make up your mind."

He got up and was about to leave when Lily called him. His last words echoed in her mind.

"James."

He didn't turn, but he stopped.

"James, I'm not going to answer your question right now. As you said, I'm probably delirious because of the medicine Madam Pomfrey gave me."

Now he turned to face her.

"But can you please not go? I don't wanna be without you."

In three long strides, he was back beside her, clasping her hands in his.

"I'm not going anywhere."

It was quiet for a few minutes. They were both thinking. Of the past, of what had happened that morning. Of the future…

"Thank you," Lily finally said.

"Don't mention it."

"Thank you for staying with me this morning. For standing up to—" she hesitated, "to Voldemort for me. I know you probably would have done it for your mates, or for Alice and Marlene, but it was probably the bravest thing I've seen you do. The bravest thing I've seen _anyone_ do."

"You're right," James started to reply and Lily thought he was gonna make a comment on his courage or maybe quote the Gryffindor motto about daring and bravery. But he didn't.

"I probably would have done it for them too. But I don't think I would've had the strength to resist him. My spell wouldn't have been powerful as it was if it hadn't been to protect you, Lily."

He had moved closer so that his face was at level with hers.

She didn't want to think about that anymore, didn't want to think that they could've died and it would've been her fault.

"Did I mention that I love you?"

James grinned. "You did. But it always sounds good."

"I love you."

Suddenly his lips were crashing on hers and her wounds hurt but Lily didn't care. She kissed him back with everything that she had. James took her face in his hands and she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. He broke the kiss just so he could get up from the chair and sit on the bed, careful to avoid her injured leg and arm. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and the base of her neck with his left one and propped her against the pillows so that he was half-lying on top of her. She could feel the tingles in the pit of her stomach and was very aware of James's body on hers.

"I just want to make sure that you know how much I love you," James said, his lips at the base of her throat.

"I'm quite positive I already know that."

Three minutes later, several items of clothing lay discarded on the floor. He kissed her bruises lightly. Then he looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She was not okay. Her injuries hurt. But it didn't matter. She needed him.

"James," she pleaded.

He was more than happy to oblige. 

* * *

"I will."

Lily's head was on James's bare chest, they were wrapped in the blankets. James was stroking her red hair.

"What?"

"I will marry you," she said.

James was about to cry in joy, but Lily silenced him.

"Although I must say, I'm a bit disappointed."

She held her hand to him.

"I still see no ring."

* * *

**AN**: Hello everybody. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I apologize for any possible grammar mistake, *shows Italian flag* but I'm not a native English speaker, blah blah yeah, you get it.

I would love it if you'd been so kind so review.

Happy birthday Lily!


End file.
